Within
by Rosaceae
Summary: A certain princess visits her hero's resting place.


A.N. Hey! It's waaaaaaay too early for me to _even think_ about being up but since I got no sleep anyway, why not submit something else. This fic was fast to write and quick to suck and for once, I think it's kinda long, but then again, it's probably not. But anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy it a WHOLE lot; so much that you can't even wait to SEND ME REVIEWS! Hint hint hint...

  
  
  
  


Within

  
  


A freshly dug grave, still bare of any grass, lay embedded in the hallowed ground of the Royal Family Graveyard. The murmurs of the dead seemed to dwell perpetually in the musty air as the dank fog slithered between the headstones with stealth. Silence rang throughout the earthen walls of the cemetery. Even the flutter of a dove's ivory wing would shatter the fragile atmosphere of complete and utter stillness.

But one monument stood prominent above every other headstone as a legend among legends. The head of the newly filled grave was home to a marble sculpture of colossal size. It was the dignified carving of a blade that had assisted a hero in the changing of the very fate of Hyrule. Although only a obelisk, it emitted the same majestic presence as that of the grand Master Sword itself.

The graveyard lay noiseless, symbolizing everything that filled it, death. The air was damp and dreary, suffocating to those who would dare to breathe in so consecrated a place. Even the golden bloom of daybreak seemed hesitant to shine it's radiant light into the burial grounds. A graveyard was the resting place for shattered dreams, the unhappiest of endings, and the spite of spirits who were wronged in the former life. Rage and fury emanated throughout the grave sites as the spirits within waited, hungry for the next life, hungry for rebirth.

The Royal Family graveyard, home to ancestors ages old, held more than just the resting places of kings and queens. Knights and protectors, warriors and advisors also occupied the rich soil, blood not being the necessary feat to bind a family. And among those who were friends and family of royalty, there lay legends.

They would never forget the legends.

The legends lay dormant in an eternal sleep, whispering to whomsoever gazes upon their grave, telling of victories, waning of defeats, and pining for a rebirth which shall release their souls into the world once again.

In the deepest and darkest of corners, there lay the bodies of liars and thieves, belonging to the Royal Family, who lived lives of deceit, treachery, lust, and broken promises. The souls screeched in horror as their flesh decayed in a dreary hell that had been their lives all along. The naked truth revealed itself before their very eyes. Every grave called out in unrest.

Every grave except one.

A simple, gravel path tarried up to the majestic statue of the Master Sword. One would swear to of hearing the delightful ring of a child's laughter, the mad clashing of sword against sword, and the familiar singing of an ocarina as they ascended the path. They were never frightened, only comforted.

Sunless fog engulfed the ground, swallowing every headstone like an enormous sea, save one above all, the statue. Sunlight seemed to only reach that single grave, dancing in and among the fog. The stream of sun lay steadfast on the marble, reaching out to every dark corner and filling it with a radiance unlike any other.

In the far distance, the empty clatter of horse hooves on cobblestones echoed throughout the small village of Kakariko. Slowing to a stop outside the wooden walls of the graveyard, a maiden's voice, worn and strong by time, could be heard, murmuring a few faint condoling words to the horse as its whinnying grew silent.

Soft footsteps followed, revealing a small, feminine figure, cloaked entirely in black. The ebony folds toiled and flowed around her ankles as she wound carefully up the welcoming path to the new grave. Stopping suddenly, her cloak swished in front of her with her eyes tightly shut. She took in a long, unsteady breath. With a rustling of petticoats, the maiden collapsed to her knees, eyes still closed. Reaching into the robe's deep pockets gave her strength to open her fair sea-green eyes as she brought forth a worn and battered hood, the color unrecognizable. But whenever the villagers used to see the owner of the hood, they could easily remember the cap as once being forest green. The maiden lay the hood lightly on the grave, gently caressing the worn but soft fabric.

The maiden's weathered yet beautiful face was adorned with motherly wrinkles. She had grown very old over those long years. Dispersing her raven cloak revealed a richly colored gown that only royalty would wear. Her small and crafty hands were of porcelain as was also her skin.

Still sitting amongst the fog smothered grass, the maiden reached a trembling hand to trace the carven words on the proud base of the sculpture. She read quietly the words, as if their meaning comforted her. As she read, it felt as if another voice was following along with her soft words. It was a strong, familiar voice she had known and loved her entire existence. It read:

Tell the hero to cry no more.

Release him of the chains he wore.

Take and heal the pain he bore,

And lead him to the holy shore.

  
  


Lay him to the sleepless rest

As he has now finished his quest.

Fill him with the peaceful zest,

And be with him among the blessed.

  
  


In memory of the savior of Hyrule,

The Hero of Time

Silence prevailed, overwhelming the maiden. Her tear-laced eyes spilt over and cascaded like falling crystals down her weary face, catching on her lips. A salty taste filled her mouth as she stroked the hood a final time.

Brushing a strand of her once golden hair behind her pointed ear, she slowly rose to her sandaled feet, gazing longingly at the sculpture of the Master Sword. "Farewell, my hero...Hyrule's hero..." She turned away briskly, smothering her sobs, and glided back down the winding trail to her horse.

Upon returning to her steed, the maiden glanced down on the back of her frail hand, tracing the distinct marking of the triforce which had remained there for many years.

"Return home, hero. No one has earned it more."

Back into the distance the maiden's horse galloped, returning to merely echoes on a cobblestone street.

In the graveyard, the polished marble shone like the true blade of the Master Sword, as if what lies beneath was finally at peace with the world. The fog was beginning to fade as did the upsetting cries of the dead. Fresh flowers began their life in the soil of the new grave as life began springing up everywhere in the cemetery. Sunlight filled every corner and chased every dark shadow away. The hero's vigor seemed to fill the warm breeze as it swept over his grave.

Within lay a hero. 

Throughout lived the legend.

_finis_

-Rosaceae

  
  


Tadaaaa! Ok maybe it's not that long. But if ya haven't figured out who the characters are then this'll help: an elderly Zelda is visiting the grave of Link.

Simple. Sweet. Finished. Thank God. Anyway please read and review if u love me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If the fic doesn't make sense then it's ok to say that I wrote it at two in the morning. Gotta go sleep now. Thanks!


End file.
